


白駒座上

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 這個男人帶與東柱從小到大頂一數二多的傷心難過，但卻也給了他今生最大限度的快樂，這點，身為東柱另一半靈魂的我是最為肯定的。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 9





	白駒座上

**Author's Note:**

> *孫東明第一人稱敘寫的doon  
> *胡言亂語了一堆 我只是想看小舅子護短

我與金建學這個人相識已經是七、八年前的事，也許是因為大學時期形成的交友圈往往能往後延續，不過到了後來這也不是主要的原因。  
前幾天他來我們家見父母了，相當是提親的程度，不過我們國家的法律還沒辦法給他們一個完整的效力就是了。是的，對象不是我，是我的弟弟東柱。  
如我剛剛說的，我與他認識數載，東柱認識他也是差不多的時間，每個家庭狀況不同，我與東柱是感情不錯的兄弟類型，朋友的圈子總是無可避免地重疊在一起。第一次見到金建學是我還是大學新鮮人的時候，他是我所在學生樂團貝斯手寄旭的朋友，大我們三歲，不過因為重考的關係只大我們兩級。  
東柱和我們讀的學校其實不同，會接觸到也純屬因緣際會，大學的校慶實在是件大事，同慶典是差不多的，而東柱本就喜歡熱鬧，自然也來逛上一逛。想起來，其實我那時候極力把他支開，不願意他站在台下看我表演，我的位置是鍵盤，雖然小時候學過幾年鋼琴，但樂團伴奏的鍵盤相比還是很不一樣的，第一次表演難免緊張又難為情。我的胞弟當然不會錯過這個調侃我的機會，在彩排的時候就來湊過熱鬧了，我沒有辦法，只好拜託剛好在場的金建學帶他去逛攤位，可以的話最好是不要來看表演。金建學大概覺得很荒唐，但還是配合地當了東柱的嚮導，很可惜的是一站到台上我還是見到東柱在人群中間笑著對我揮手，舞台表演是一整天的重頭戲，果然要他們錯過還是有點強人所難。  
之後他們自然而然地交換了號碼和聊天帳號，交上朋友這件事沒什麼稀奇的，只是原本對我的課外活動並不很上心的東柱開始熱衷於來看我們樂團的排練，金建學來找寄旭的頻率也悄悄增加，到了一個時間段就又沒有了，一開始還覺得奇怪，直到有次直接在校園裡面遇到他們在聊天才發現我們社團已經失去作為藉口的價值了。  
至此再遲鈍我也該發現他們兩個不對勁啦。手足和自己先認識的朋友交往，總是會感覺有些古怪的，同時也對東柱第一次改變的戀愛性向感到驚訝。而人心總是偏的，我與其他人打聽金建學之前的感情經歷，生怕對方其實是欺騙胞弟的感情，如此的話，無論是怎樣的交情我都不會放過他的。但出乎意料的，金建學的過往戀愛經驗竟然是一張白紙，英助哥甚至還開玩笑說也許是東柱騙的金建學——這些人到底是怎麼看待東柱的？  
不過，雖然是從出生就一直在一起的兄弟，我也不是很了解處於感情之中的東柱究竟是怎麼樣的，這一點讓我在好幾年後也還是會被取笑到底是戴了多厚的濾鏡在看待弟弟。  
我還是不太服氣的，東柱對家人的態度，同其他「外人」，還是差異很大的，關心和溫柔是不變的美德，開玩笑當然也有，不過更多親暱的，或者說撒嬌表現，我倒是一次都沒有見過，東柱是什麼時候變成這樣的呢？  
他們的曖昧持續了很久，不管是本人還是周圍的朋友都心照不宣，但等到真正在一起也已經是金建學快畢業的時候了，或許同性情侶在各方各面確實是困難許多，儘管在我們面前他們一直都是情投意合的樣子，其中的情感流動，也是我們這些旁觀者無法真正理解的。  
他們在一起後便開始了同居生活。金建學沒有回到故鄉，而是留在本地找了份工作，剛開始社會生活薪水並不太高，但也算能安穩度日，租的套房由在工作的金建學負擔房租，坪數不大，便也不至於太負擔。我也擔心過東柱這樣寄人籬下，會不會在其他處事上便要委屈了些，所幸金建學是真的待他不錯。  
好多個日子過下來，也不是完全的穩定順遂，他們也吵過大大小小的架，大部分都無傷大雅，打打鬧鬧離家出走，最後還是一通電話讓金建學到我這裡、或是建熙那裡接走東柱，沒過多久又如膠似漆了。  
最嚴重的一次大概是三四年前，我至今還是印象深刻，吵了快三個月，東柱幾乎是把東西都搬到我這兒了，一度是要自己另尋住處，他們其他次鬧彆扭的時候，總是要陪著東柱聽他抱怨金建學的不是，整天下來疲勞轟炸，我累了、金建學態度軟下來了、東柱發洩完了，事情就算沒了。  
可那次東柱是絕口不提金建學，不哭不鬧不生氣，好像什麼事都沒發生一樣把對方摘出自己的生活中，那可真的是嚴重，若是平常的話叫作可見的小擦傷，破皮流血一時，很快就好，可面上看不出來的，就好像摘除了內臟一樣，外貌看起來並無兩樣，內裡卻開始功能異常，慢慢衰竭枯萎。那一次，金建學也奇怪地拖了好久，都沒來勸東柱回家，在他們兩人的感情裡頭，我常常私下數落東柱的任性，但對外我始終是護短的，我那時曾想找金建學談談，但過了那麼長的時日，東柱自己都不提，像是在粉飾太平，或許是真的結束了，那我總是不好介入；在我幾乎要以為他們真的就這麼散了的時候，金建學還是找來了，說實話我很埋怨，但當我一看到他坐在我面前，勉強將情緒斂起來，面上卻是藏不住的憔悴時，我便懂了——他們兩個都已經是彼此愛入骨髓珍如臟器的樣子了。  
那次以後他們吵架的次數可見地少了太多，或許是那次深刻的痛楚記住了，也或許是他們已是要脫離年輕氣盛的年紀了。  
然後便是一年前東柱對家裡出櫃，這麼多年，父母就當作他與金建學只是關係很好的室友，觀念封閉的社會，還真沒想到那一層，無法接受是肯定的，我陪著東柱跪下來，不報者同罪——但又何罪之有？傷心難過之後，父母還是一人一邊把我們扶起來了，在這樣的社會風氣中，我們家的情況實屬無比幸運。  
在與金建學見面之前，我與父母交代了金建學這個人是如何，這些年來對東柱又是怎樣的好，好像幫著外人說話似的，不過平心而論他的確是個良人，雖然我仍然對他先作為我的朋友、而後與我弟弟談感情有些介懷，只是，這是他們各自的情感，我又有什麼資格去論定對錯呢？其實我與東柱就差一分鐘，本來也就不好擺什麼哥哥的架子，然而這與年齡差距無關，今天不論換成我是弟弟，或是乾脆不是雙胞胎，而是其他兄弟姐妹的情形，我都是要這樣掛心的，誰讓我們是手足呢？  
金建學來的時候還是一如既往，面對陌生和緊張的環境就會變得特別拘謹內向，我忍不住在一旁對著東柱擠眉弄眼地取笑，被東柱悄悄擰了把，但他也在笑。看金建學整張臉啊耳朵脖子都是紅，幸好應對還得宜，父母沒特別說什麼，就是拜託他好好照顧東柱，講到這樣的話我便想哭了，是啊，這個男人帶與東柱從小到大頂一數二多的傷心難過，但卻也給了他今生最大限度的快樂，這點，身為東柱另一半靈魂的我是最為肯定的。  
下個月他們就要飛到國外結婚了，婚禮的設計我也有一份，異國風情的庭院派對綴滿華麗的裝飾燈泡，在太陽墜落之際交換誓言。  
我想起東柱小時候曾許過當公主的願望，童言童語不足掛齒，當時被吸引而發想的契機也已經忘記了，而今重要的還是希望他能保有童話般的快樂結局吧。

fin.


End file.
